Hunting Kingdom Hearts
by The Otaku You Fools
Summary: Wrote for fun. 4 best friends go to Otakon. It just so happens that the girls are huge KH fans. It also just so happens that the KH charas are there! WTF! Chasing, hunting, destroying, cussing,craziness. Dedicated to my best friends. Plz R&R! NOW! xD lol
1. Friday

**OKAY! So first of all hello! My name is OtakuGirl1122. I wrote this play a while ago as a joke with all my friends. Figured I'd put it up. Review, tell me if you like it or if it's crazy (which it is). The characters will say "heh" alot because that is our favorite word other than "oh". Yup, yup. Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW! Now, –looks evilly at sora- DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Sora: MEEP! OTAKUGIRL DOESN'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS! OR OTAKON OR ANTHING IN THIS STORY!**

**OtakuGirl1122: Good boy!**

**Sora: -whispering- help me**

**OtakuGirl1122: WHAT WAS THAT! -gets out a scythe-**

**Sora: MEEEPPPPP! HELP HELP HELP! NONONONONONONONONONO! RIKKUUUU! KAIRRIIII!...anyone?**

**OtakuGirl1122: ON WITH THE STORY THEN!**

* * *

><p>N: Nadia<p>

L: Leesha

(Friday)

One day The two friends Nadia and Leesha were at an anime convention….

N: wow, this place is so big. OOOOO look Kingdom Hearts!

L: heh….(looks at the schedule )…hey…Nadia I think we should go see this showing..

N: hmm? (tears her eyes away from the Kingdom Hearts part of the convention to look at the show Leesha is pointing at)…..oh…god….(eyes widen) NO! NO, NO ,NO!

L: oh? But…whhhyyyyyy?

N: Because I refuse to go to an akuroku and soriku show!

L: heh…

N: no, no 'heh's about it either

L: hmm, hmm….heh

N: ugh

L: oh but…what if I buy u that soriku poster?

N: I DON'T WANT A SORIKU POSTER!

L: oh…

L: (now talking to the clerk) Yes, ill take that poster….huh? oh….well my mom is busy so…she wanted me to buy this for her…..heh

(L hands N the poster)

L: here ya go, Nadia!

N: DIDN'T I JUST SAY I DIDN'T WANT A DARN SORIKU POSTER!

L: HEH….noooo….u said u DID…heh

(ten minutes later)

L: ok here we are!

N: I cannot believe you tricked me into coming to this show

L: heh…

N: dirtbag

L: heh….heh

N:…..ur ridiculous! Why do u like this crap!

L: oh….stink…

(the show ends)

N: that was utterly horrible

L: HEH! I LOVED THAT1 THAT WAS GREAT! OMG! LOOOKKKKKK! NADIA!

N: Leesha, I swear if its something to do with akuroku or soriku…(she trails off)

L: ITS RIKU!

N: OH..my…god….Leesha don't run towards-(shes cut off by crazy fangirls screaming who just also spotted riku)

L: Waahhhhhhh! RIIIKKUUUU! WHERES SORA!

N: ALEESHA! (eye twitches) calm down….

N's thoughts: ah man! I rlly wanna meet riku! But…NO! ur not a crazed fangirl. Ur not…no…

L: RIIIKKUUUUU! I LOVE U RIKU! WHERES SORA! U GUYS DIDN'T HAVE A FIGHT? NO! U COULDN'T HAVE!

(riku mutters that this always happens and flees for his life)

Sora: hey..riku. I got our food…(sees the mob approaching) oh crap! Not again! -turns to fangirlsp- AGAIN, GUYS! REALLY!

Riku: GOD DAM#%^! I HATE FANGIRLS! Run sora! Forget the food!

Sora: but….my food….

Riku: Run! NOW!

(back to Nadia and Leesha)

L: (to the fangirl mob) GET 'EM GIRLS!

Mob: YEA! COME BACK HERE!

N: (talking to herself) why did I agree to come with Aleesha to this convention , again?

L: Because you're my best friend.

N: Yea. And also the fact that I love anime conventions

L:(ignoring Nikki) RIIIIKKKUUUU! SORA! I LOVE U!

(L runs off with the mob following close behind)

N's thoughts: oh wonderful! Just great! Now I'll have to go after her and make sure she and her crazy psycho mob doesn't maul Sora and Riku. God! Why did I come!

N: wait! LEESHA! WAIT!

(after 15 minutes of chasing after the mob N finds L and drags her away. Meanwhile, Sora and Riku are running for their lives)

N: Leesha! WHAT THE HECK! YOU JUST FREAKED OUT BACK THERE!

L: yes. BUT COME ON, NADIA! IT'S SORA AND RIKU!

N: I DON'T CARE! (actually she does but she's too exhausted to give a crap at the moment)

L: heh…..

N: not funny! You and your crazy psycho fangirls…god u guys are fast when u want to be. How come you never run like that in school?

L: heh…well maybe if I saw Sora and Riku in front of me I would run like that all the time.

N:…..(takes a deep breath) just don't make me run after you anymore. As your best friend it's my responsibility to make sure that you don't get thrown in jail for attacking people with your crazy mob of fangirls

L: heh…..u sure u weren't running cuz u saw Sora and Riku?

N: WHY U LITTLE- IM GONNA KILL U! OF COURSE I WASN'T!

L: (screaming while getting chased around the convention) KIDDING! KIDDING! I WAS JUST KIDDING!

N: (stops and digs around in her bag and pulls out the poster) HERE! I NEVER WANTED IT ANYWAY! (thrusts the poster towards L)

L: OOOOOOO! YAY! I CAN TAPE THIS TO MY FACE AND THEN ILL RUN FAST ALL THE TIME! CUZ ILL SEE SORA AND RIKU!

N: UGH!

L: (screaming at the top of her lungs) NAADDIIIAAAA! LOOOOOOOOK!

N: WHAT NOW! (looks over to see Axel and Roxas) OH GOD! OH MY FREAKIN…oh…noooo….NO! ALEESHA DO NOT CHASE AFTER….(L bolts towards Axel and Roxas)…STOP! LEESH, WLD U STOP!

L: (screams) HEY EVERYONE! ITS AXEL AND ROXAS!

Fangirl Mob: (GASSSSSPPPP then screams) ITS OUR LUCKY DAY! OMG! AXEL! ROXAS!

(and so it starts again)

-end of the day-

L: -cheering- yeah! That was a fun convention. I can't wait to see who we meet tomorrow!

N: OOHH NOOO!

* * *

><p><strong>Leesha: YAY I GOT TO CHASE PEOPLE!<strong>

**Nadia: Oh shut up. God I can't believe I had to chase you around**

**Leesha: Yea well just wait until our other friends get here in the next chapter!**

**Riku: I don't like this story**

**Nadia: -smacks riku upside the head- yea well tough SH$%#**

**Sora: Language!**

**Nadia: Oh, please. It's not as if I'm typing the actua; cuss word so PISS OFF!**

**Sora: WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN TO ME! I THOUGHT YOU WERE OBSESSED WITH ME!**

**Nadia: YEAH, WELL NOW I LOVE ROXAS SO WHAT NOW!**

**Roxas: -appears out of nowhere- ha. -fades away=**

**Sora and Riku: WTF? **

**Nadia: Hee Hee -gets out a rope=**

**Leesha: PLEASE REVIEW! OTAKUGIRL1122 WILL NOT POST UP ANOTHER CHPT UNLESS SHE HAS AT LEAST 2 REVIEWS.**

**Nadia: -Tying Riku and Sora up- PLEASE JOIN US NEXT TIME!**

**Roxas: Ha.**


	2. Saturday

WELCOME WELCOME FRIENDS! FAMILY! NOT FAMILY! HELLO AND WELCOME TO CHPT 2.

OtakuGirl: This time we have my DEAR friend, Roxas

Roxas: Your not my friend

OtakuGirl: -glares menacingly at Roxas-

Roxas: That doesn't intimidate me. It may work with Sora but, no not with me

OtakuGirl:DA$%^ your tough

Roxas: It helps that I have a certain red-headed pyromaniac assassin on my side

OtakuGirl: Oookkaay….please…Roxas-sama start the disclaimer

Roxas: She doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or Otakon or whatever.

* * *

><p>(Saturday)<p>

A: Amanda

S: Sylvia

* * *

><p>Narrator: Ahh, another day at the convention. Shall we check up on our two favorite terrors?<p>

L: WEEERRRREEEE BBAAACCCKKKKK!

N: Oh, shut UP. I cannot believe that we're back here again. I'm surprised security didn't recognize us as "the people who were terrorizing the guests at the convention"

L: Heh, But wasn't Friday fun!

N: OH YEA! ME HAVING TO CHASE U DOWN ALL DAY IS SOOO FUUNNN!

(Leesha opened her mouth to respond but Nadia cut her off)

N: AND NOT TO MENTION HAVING U RUN AFTER AXEL AND ROXAS. And hiding in Roxas's freakin backpack u freak!

L: Heh, heh. I almost made it…but u! stink! U had to tell them that I was in his backpack.

N: (rolling her eyes) oh, and I suppose u wanted me to let u go and be a stowaway?

L: (Leesha blinked) yup.

N:…(sighs) oh whatevs lets just get this over with

L: WERE STAYING TIL 4 AM!

N:…oh whatever. Hey, wheres Amanda and Sylvia? They were supposed to meet us here….

(Something caught Nadia's attention. She looks over to see an Axel and Roxas. And who were the ones causing the noise? Amanda and Sylvia ,of course.)

* * *

><p>(switching to A and S's point of view)<p>

A's thoughts: MAN! I ALMOST MADE IT OUT! STUPID SYL! WHY DID SHE HAVE TO LAUGH AND GIVE US AWAY!

Axel: WHAT THE F$%# H#$? First that chick Aleesha climbed in Roxas's backpack and now these I have on chick in my backpack and Roxas has another! Dude! Serious stowaway problem here! What the FREAKING H$$# God #$# come on Roxas were leaving!

A: WAIT! WAIT!

S: HEH!...

A: YOU! YOU GAVE US AWAY!

S: CAAANNNN WEEEE GOO SEEEE JUNJOU ROMANTICA NOOWWWWW?

A: Fine but, first were meeting up with Aleesha and Nadia

S: YAY! FOOD!

A: (giving Sylvia a very strange look) uhhhh….syl…our friends…aren't food..

S: heh maybe not for u…

A: SYLVIA!

S: KIDDING KIDDING…..FOOODDD!

A: SHUT UP! FIRST YOU BLOW OUR COVER AS STOWAWAYS AND NOW THIS!

S: oh, we were so close…

A: (sighing) yea…. Hey, where were we supposed to meet Nadia and Aleesha again?

S: oh,…..(gets an idea) the…junjou romantic show..

A: oh, yea that's real believable, like Nadia would go to anything like that

S: oh…doesn't mean we can't…

A: You know what?...your right. After all we were great stowaways so we deserve a treat.

S: YUP! COME ON! (grabs Amanda and runs off)

* * *

><p>(back to the terrible two)<p>

N: That was…..weird….those ppl looked just like Amanda and Sylvia

L: Hmm, stink…

N: Was it just me or did those two guys..

L: look like axel and roxas? YES! I CANNOT BELIEVE I MISSED THEM! AXEL! ROXAS WAIT FOR YOUR FAVORITE LITTLE STOWAWAY!

(L rushed out the door and N of course had to follow)

L: I SEE THEM!

(by this time L had assembled another physcotic fangirl mob)

L: COME ON GUYS!

MOB: YEA!

N: WOULD U….PHYSCO….GIRLS… SLOW…DOWN

AXEL: I swear to F$# GOD! Those ppl. Are frickin crazy!

Roxas: just keep running.

Axel: (looking behind him) Hey, isn't their leader that girl who was hiding in your backpack?

Roxas: eh? Oh yea.

(just then Aleesha decides to scream psychotically)

Axel: wooo…and she's a lunatic to

Roxas: RUN FASTER!

* * *

><p>(A and S Point of view)<p>

A: YEA! THAT WAS AN AWESOME SHOWING!

S: OH YEA!

A: hmm, but I thought we were supposed to be pig-ratting over to our meeting spot

S: oh, but we are….we are….STENCHING!

A: Heh,…. oh look…an akuroku skit..(she said while raising her eyebrows)

S: oh…maybe…we cld just…peek in there…for a minute

A: Just a minute…..only….yea...heh

* * *

><p>N: ALEESHA! (She dove towards her psycho friend)<p>

L: ow! NADIIAA! YOU MADE ME LOSE AXEL AND ROXAS

N: thank god!

L: buutttt! I wanted to-

(she was cut off by Nadia)

N: lemme guess u wanted to stowaway in one of their backpacks again?

L: no….not…exactly

(Nadia raised her eyebrows)

L: (looking suspicious) I was gonna….hide in a bag….

N: oh, my god.

* * *

><p>(switiching points of view again)<p>

Sora: Ugh rikuuuu

Riku: no were not going back there

Sora: but…pleeeaaasseeee?

Riku: WHY? So u can get mauled by those D#$ girls?

Sora: well! U MADE ME LEAVE MY FREAKING FOOD AND IM S GROWING BOY I NEED ME FOOD! **(no thats not a typo lol)**

Riku: What has that got to do anything?

Sora:….i dunno...BUT YOU KNOW WHAT? WE'RE GOING!

RIku: NO! WE'RE NOT!

(Sora pulls a puppy dog face.)

Riku: Not this time.

Sora: pleeasseeee Rikkuuuu?

Riku: -twitching- Uh..no

Sora: RIIKKUUUUU!

Riku: OH FINE JUST TRY NOT TO GET SPOTTED!

(1 hour later)

* * *

><p>A: yea! That showing was pretty good too!<p>

S: yup, trash can

A: oh wow. Its late….We should probably meet Nadia and Leesha now..

S: but….

A: Its already…(checks her akuroku watch)…3 am soph. We were supposed to meet them..like..4 hours ago..

S: well, that junjou romantic showing ran a little late…..

A: oh yea more like…an hour late

S: heh….i like that show.

N: (appearing behind Soph) How can u guys like this s#$?

A: (screaming her signature scream) wooooooaaaaaaahhhh oooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh! NADIA!

N: Hey, Manda. Hi, Syl.

S: Wheres…Aleesha?

N: Oh, she spotted….soriku….

(A and S's eyes light up)

N: so u know how that ends….

A and S: YEA! COME ON LETS GO FIND SORIKU!

N: OH…GOD…NO NOOT U!

S: woooooooooooooooooooooooo

A: WAIT FOR USSSSSSSSSSSS!

N: great…im gonna have to go after them. God….all three..this shld be…interesting….

-30 min later-

N: I cannot believe u tried to drag Sora into your "lair"

L: heh!

A: hmm, hmm…I wldve helped but Nadia got Sylvia to hold me back

S: …..she told me that she'd shoot me with HER BIG SHOT GUN if I didn't help …dirty trash…

A: SO?

S: PIGRAT! I TAKE OFFENSE TO THAT! SMELLDOG!

A: GOOD!

L: OH!

A: what?

L: heh….i got…a piece of rikus shirt….my treasure!

A: NO WAY! GIMMME!

S: NO! MINE!

A: YOU DIDN'T EVEN HELP! AT LEAST I BROKE AWAY FROM YOU! AND FINALLY HELPED!

S: HUUUNNNNGGRRRRYYYYYYYY

L: (saying as she runs off) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MY !

(S, L and A start running around the con screaming nonsense)

N: U PHYSCOS! WHAT WILL U DO NEXT!

A: (saying while running after L) WERE THE PHYSCO'S! YOUR THE ONE WHO COMPLETELY LOST IT AND WENT INTO TOTAL FANGIRL MODE AND STARTED SCREAMING AND RUNNING AFTER SORA AND RIKU TOO!

N:…..heh…I ONLY DID THAT CUZ…UH!...CUZ I NEEDED TO….GET ALEESHA TO STOP….

N's thoughts: heh…..its fun to be a physco fangirl…and I even made up a decent cover-up for me losing it….

L: (stops abruptly) oh….well….we should come tomorrow too..

N: NO THANK YOU!

A: IM FALLING AND I CAN'T GET UP!

S: IVE BEEN EATING MYSELF FOR QUITE A WHILE NOW!

N: DE ONIOOOONNNN IS IN DE POTA AND DE ONIOOONNS OVER HERE EATIN ME JAARRRRRRRRRR OF DIRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTAAAA

* * *

><p>OtakuGirl: Well I liked that chapter<p>

Sylvia: I KNOW! But, why am I, like, a demented psycho

OtakuGirl: Cause you are in real life

Lexi: I GOT RIKU!

Amanda: I HELPED!

OtakuGirl: AND I WROTE THE STORY!

Roxas: -walks into room-

-silence-

Lexi: Ro..

Sylvia: x….

Amanda: as….

All 3 together: WAAAHHH ROXASSS! LIKE OMIGOD!

Axel: Review or I will destroy….

OtakuGirl: Destroy what?

Axel: -shakes head- destroy…..

Roxas: -stops- Please don't, Axel. -gets mobbed my Amanda, Leesha, and Slyvia- OW GODDA** GET THIS DA** GIRLS OFF ME!


End file.
